canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Lain
Lain Colle B.S. 'or usually nicknamed as ''Lain, was one of Canvas-Ranger Villain, a member of 16th Division. She was trained to become a veteran hacker and sniper by CODE, the biggest mafia organization at Europe. Appearance and Personality She easily distiguished by her long silvery-bluish hair and her bright light blue eyes. Usually she wears a special hearing protector that also acts as a translation device. One other unique characteristic is she wear striped clothes or socks almost everytime. Her daily outfit consist of long sleeved black and white striped shirt topped with white or black shirt with a circled star stamp on it, a short black pants, long black and white striped socks and a pair of black Converse shoes. She always carry one or two Nighthawk guns she hide on her back or a case attached to belt on her tights. Sometimes she was found carrying black guitar case that holds her Dragunov sniper rifle or M40. Lain almost found smiling and carefree, she never can resist sweets and candies. Sometimes she asking very straight questions with innocent face. She had quick response to almost any situations but she's kinda slow in reponding to a 'romantic' situation. If it after CODE's 'business' or related to her important person, she changed from cheerful to such a heartless one. History Lain was a young trained sniper and hacker from the biggest underworld organization at Europe known as CODE. She and three other smart kids was specially trained to become CODE's successor. She live at CODE's central headquarter since age eight, along with other successors and her distant relative, '''Zero. As a CODE successor, she not allowed to leave HQ except to do missions. Most of her missions takes at nighttime, makes her didn't like sunlight. But once when Zero took her outside and shows her the clear night sky, she started to like them and wishes that someday she could go outside and move at her own will. One day, an organization who oppose CODE attacked CODE's headquarters, but the attack was failed. Rather than returning empty-handed, they kidnapped Lain who was waiting for an order to attack and will make her as a hostage to fight against CODE (because they know Lain was one of CODE's top ranked and the most valuable successor) they planned to hide her in Australia. When the plane was transited at Jakarta, Lain find a gap and manages to escape from the kidnappers, when she fled, she found a Blackstar Canvas who gave her ability to accelerate her motions. Eventually, she got lost in Jakarta and met Krain, who invites her to join Canvas Ranger. Ability She learned to do parkour, some martial arts and capoeira for self defense at close-range combat. Her light body gave her less strength, and vunerable against most physical attacks. She had great speed and agility that helps her dodge most attacks and keep her out from her enemy range. The Black Star Canvas also gives her power to make her even more fast and able to do extreme height jumps. Her Guardian Deities, Valkyrie Sigrún dan Sanngriðr, grant her power to increase her wounds or injuries healing rate. She also named her Nighthawk with same name, Sigrún and Sanngriðr and called her Dragunov by name Fenrir. Even her body was small, she have mastered shooting and sniping techniques. She also could stand and handle her weapon pressure and can use two Nighthawks at one time, as like two handed guns (while normally, people only capable handling one Nighthawk pressure) 'Skills' Gun Techniques *'Drill' : Fourteen fast-drilling gunshots at close range. *'Falling Star' : A single deadly shot aimed at vital parts such as head or heart. If she misses her target, but hit their other body parts, her victim will be drawn to death slowly. As the bullet had been covered in deadly poison. 'Physical Combat Techniques' *'Starstruck' : By using gravitational forces and her ability to withstand extreme jumps, she used her power to give great damage by jumping from high place (minimum is 65 ft) and then landed on her target from above, her heavy weapons gave her benefits to lay even more greater damages. she usually used this skill at first attack. Relationships *She lived together with Raiya in her apartment. This makes them mistaken as a couple by Emily. *Igame's eternal rival and friend. But somehow she was obsessed to make him as her pet. *Close friend of Evee. She met her when Evee was patrolling near 4th Hero divison base. Trivia Facts *Her parents are from French and Germany, they both are the senior members of CODE. *Lain couldn't understand languages other than English, French, Germany or Japanese. *Her "headset" is actually a modified hearing protector (because her weapons produced loud sounds) with an universal language translator (thats why she could understand Indonesian). *When she didn't wear her headset, she mainly uses Japanese or English to communicate with others. As Zero, her brother, are Japanese. *Matthew Odile D.C. (successor no.2) is the only one who called her by her middle name, Colle. *''B.S.'' doesn't stands for Black Star. *She likes high places. She often goes to a top of a building to watch lights under it, watched the sky and observing shooting stars or the morning star. *Had phobia to 'squishy' animals, mollusks or caterpillars with bright or 'unmatched' colors (like white and orange, red and yellow, or green and black etc) When she met them, she will instantly shot them. She also afraid of lizards that have bright colors. *Lain had total of 5 piercings on her ears (three at left and two at right). *She usually greet her friends by giving them a kiss in the cheek / forehead. Despite it was a boy or a girl. *Her eyes glow in faint blue light in the dark. But if she didn't evoke her power, her eyes wouldn't glow. *When she's going to evoke her Canvas ability, a big, bright circled-star shape will appear under her foot. Others *Her name means "living near a lane" or "Descendant of Laighean or Luan" in Gaelic. *Lain was also one of main characters from CODE manga, successor no.1 with codename 'Ein', derived from the Germany words for 'One'. *Her Guardian Deities and gun name, Valkyrie Sigrún dan Sanngriðr, was taken from famous Norse Mythology female figures, known as the Shieldmaiden or Battlemaiden Valkyries. 'Sigrún' means 'Victory Rune' and 'Sanngriðr' means 'Very violent or very cruel' as her personality changes over her missons. *She used to call her Dragunov Fenrir, a monstrous wolf in Norse Mythology who described as Loki's son and her M40 sniper rifle as 'Hel', also one of Loki's children who ruled in Niflheim. *She also used as the author's website mascot at http://blackstardrop.blogspot.com or known as 'Black★Stars'. References Lain's Formspring Author's Gallery Author's Website Category:Ranger Category:Villain Category:Female Ranger Category:Team D